System: Heavy Lego System (HLS)
Zeiser LS and Launcher.JPG Round Crusher (Top).JPG Manual Change Core.JPG Battle Change Core.JPG 6 Wide Tornado.JPG Flazelok LS Bottom.JPG Flazelok LS Side.JPG Flazelok LS.jpg Manual Change Core (red).JPG 6 Wide Tornado 2.JPG Zeiser LS Bottom.JPG Zeiser LS Side.JPG Zeiser LS.jpg SWD 8 wide Spikes.JPG Hyperion LS Bottom.jpg Hyperion LS Side.jpg Hyperion LS.jpg Draxer LS.jpg|Draxer LS (Top) Draxer LS Side.JPG|Draxer LS (Side) Draxer LS Bottom.JPG|Draxer LS (Bottom) Free-spin Bearing Core.JPG|Free-spin Bearing Core 8 Wide 1.JPG|8 Wide Wing Upper (Top).JPG|Wing Upper (Top) Wing Upper(Bottom).JPG|Wing Upper (Bottom) Zeiser LS Model.JPG|BP: Zeiser LS Model BP; Draxer LS Model.JPG|BP: Draxer LS Model IMG_2319.JPG|Wax Flat Core Trygan LS.jpg Dual HLS Shooter.jpg Dravier Emblem Bottom.JPG Dravier Emblem.JPG Wing Spiker Bottom.JPG Wing Spiker Top.JPG Wax Flat Core.JPG Wide Heavy Bottom.JPG Wide Heavy Top.JPG Dravier LS Bottom.JPG Dravier LS Side.JPG Hyperion LSUV.jpg Hyperion LS.jpg Dravier LS.jpg Bp; Dreezo Ls Model Bottom View.JPG BP; Dreezo Ls Model Top View.JPG Swirl Balancer Bottom View.JPG Swirl Balancer Top View.JPG 6 Wide Bottom View.JPG 6 Wide Top View.JPG Gear Change Core.JPG Dreezo LS Bottom View.JPG Dreezo LS Side View.JPG IMG 2338.jpg Wide Upper Bottom.JPG Wide Upper Top.JPG BP; Ezidian LS Model Bottom.JPG BP; Ezidian LS Model.JPG 8 Wide Top.JPG Hole Flat Core.JPG 8 Wide Bottom.JPG Ezidian LS Bottom.JPG Ezidian LS Side.JPG Ezidian LS.jpg 8 Wide.JPG IMG 2319.JPG BP; Draxer LS Model.JPG Wing Upper(Bottom).JPG Wing Upper (Top).JPG 8 Wide 1.JPG The HLS Lego Beyblade System is one of the initial/main Lego Beyblade Systems. The HLS is specifically designed like the HMS system. To the right are pictures of HLS lego beys and parts. The Setup is below. Bit Protector (BP): *Always 2 layers thick. The BP is the round 2x2 on top of a turning 2x2 piece. This is what the HLS launcher latches on to. In order to launch a lego bey into battle the bey must be spun fast enough for the clutch to release, once this happens the bey will fall into the stadium and enter battle. The Tightness of clutches vary. The kind you would want depends on the type of lego bey (attack, defense, endurance). For an attack type lego bey you would want a tighter clutch (the tighter the clutch, the faster the lego bey must be spun for it to release) For a defensive type lego bey you would want a normal clutch (this clutch can be spun faster or slower, depending on how you want the lego beyblade to move). Like attack types if you have an endurance type lego bey you would want a tighter clutch (if endurance types are spun faster, the tend to last longer) Attack Ring (AR): *Typically are 3 to 4 layers thick. *They're always 8 pegs wide at the most. The AR is typially the part of HLS lego beys that makes the most contact with an opponent. AR styles function in 3 different ways. *Attack Types ( More violent , these AR's tend to have more air resistence because of pieces that are designed to destroy the opponent) *Defense Types (more defensive, these AR's tend to be heavier, so they can counter attack types.) *Endurance Types (Typically the heaviest or lightest. This allows the attack ring to prolong spin time and endurance.) ARs are created in a wide range of ways. The ARs in the HLS system always have a two layer deep hole in the center, in which the Bit Protector (BP) goes into. Attack type ARs tend to have either some Smash or Upper attack ability. Smash type ARs mean there are more aggresive pieces are higher on the attack rings. This (in battle) will cause a smash attack against an opponent. At an angle "Smash" ARs will smash down on an opponent, thus the name Smash Attack. Upper type ARs typically mean there are slope like pieces or more aggresive pieces on the bottom of the AR. When at an angle, "Upper" ARs will swipe upwards at the opponent, thus the name "Upper" attacks. If an AR is an Upper or Smash type it will typically have the opposite attack in the other spin direction. Defense Types have more defense pieces (such as thicker wings, round or flat pieces). These pieces help defend or repel rapid attacks from attack types. Most defense types are designed to defend either upper parts or lower parts. Defensive types that defend upper parts are designed to repel attacks from tall attack types. As follows defense types that defend lower parts are designed to defend to repel attacks from lower attack types. Endurance types typically are more rounded (they use round pieces, or curved wings). They use these parts to become more aero-dynamic, so they can spin longer. These round pieces can sometimes help to defend against opponent attacks. Endurance types will either be really heavy or really light. Weight can change spin time dramatically. Weight Disk (WD): *Typically 2 layers thick. *Are 6 or 8 pegs wide. The WD is normally the part that weighs the lego beyblade down the most. WDs have 2 types. *Normal Sizes (6 or 8 wide. 8 Wide is wider and heavier, 6 Wide is smaller, and lighter) SWDs (Special Weight Disks with special gimmicks that help in battle. Most SWDs are Attack Types) {C Normal Size WDs have either small gimmicks or no gimmicks (Such as tornado pieces, or bumps around the WD) SWDs have large gimmicks which help it in battle (Such as spikes or other. They are typically very attack like and have the purpose of wearing down the opponent's spin. Running Core (RC): *Varies in sizes (anywhere from 4 to 8 layers tall) *Always 2x2 wide. The RC determines how the lego beyblade moves in battle (whether its an aggrasive, attack type pattern, or a less movement type desgined to spin longer) RCs come in 3 different types like the ARs. *Attack Type (typically move aggresively around the stadium, designed to help thew AR make more contact and win by crash out or stadium out. More aggresiveness typically means less endurance. Attack Type RCs are designed to win quickly) *Defense Type (typically more stationary, desgined to help Defense type ARs counter Attack Types and win by spin out or stadium out. Defense types counter Attack types and use Attack recoil against the opponent. *Endurance Type (the most stationary, designed to spin long enough to outspin the opponent) There are advantages and disadvantages to the size of the core. Examples: (if an RC is too small the WD can hit the floor and this will cause a lego beyblade to lose spin. But small RCs tend to give Attack type ARs advantages when they attack the opponent. If an RC is too tall it can cause wobbling or toppling.An advantage would be even though there are possiblities of wobbling but this can help defend against lower attacks.) As mentioned earlier the RC determines how the lego beyblade will move around the stadium. The RC you would use is determined by the Type of the rest of the Lego Beyblade. If the rest of the lego bey is designed to be defensive you would typically get a defensive RC. Sometimes mixing up the types will help create a better combo. An example would be if the AR and WD are both Attack Types, using a defensive RC would create a better defense type. because the attack type AR and WD would help repell the opponent's attacks. Though using this mixing technique may not be a good choice because this can cause a lot of recoil. There are advantages and disadvantages to using the mixing types technique. Category:Lego Beyblade Systems